GoldenWings (Fanon Tribe)
GoldenWings are a tribe created by Goldenray the SandWing (talk) anybody may use them with my permission. GoldenWings GoldenWings live on an island far away from Pyrrhia. On there island is summer and winter so they have to adapt quickly to their souroundings to survive. Pets GoldenWings have pets called Pandafoxangels. Pandafoxangels appear in the area a dragonet is born. They appear and go straight to the newley hatched dragonet and becomes their life long pet that follows them wherever they go. These pets come in many different colors and have the same color eyes that thier owner has. The royal families Panadafoxangels are usually multi colored. Pandafoxangles can have many different personalities that sometimes fit with their owners. They are very loveable creatures but sometimes can be grumpy and mean to other Pandafoxangels depending on their personality. They either have white paws and underbelly or black paws and underbelly.They are also very small. Characteristics Apearance Goldenwings have gold metallic wings, hence the name GoldenWings. They have eyes that are the color of the sky at the time they were born at (If they were born at sunset there eyes would be a mixture of blue orange pink and purple,). GoldenWings have scales that are bright yellow. They have silver talons. Their tails are very long with gold at the tip of their tails while the royal family has silver at the tip. Intelligance GoldenWings aren't known for being smart and lack in intelligance, although they educate themselves as much as they can. They have a hard time learning new things. Battle The GoldenWings don't fight unless they feel that it is absolutley nessacerry. But still train hard. GoldenWings are strong but get hurt very easily and heal very very slowly. Powers and Abillities Some GoldenWings can be animus but it's mostly of the royal family. GoldenWings can adapt quickly to the temperture. Personality GoldenWings are usually happy when their around friends or family. GoldenWings are very nice towards other dragons. They don't trust other dragons right away. Once your friends with a GoldenWing they will be your friends for a very long time. Royal Family The queen of the GoldenWings is Golden and the king is name is Goldtail.They have a son named Goldensky who is 3 and they used to have an egg with a female dragonet inside until oneday the queen and king went missing and so did the egg then when they came back a few days later they didn't have the egg. The whereabouts of the egg that has been missing for 7 years is unknown, the dragonet should be 6 by now. The oldest is the missing dragonet. The second oldest is their daughter Goldenrise. Pandafoxangels you can adopt Rain- Light grey colored Pandafoxangel that is grumpy Bubble- A bright blue colored Pandafoxangel that is very enthusiastic Sunshine- A orange yellowish Pandafoxangel that is optimistic Black- A Black and purple Pandafoxangel that is cute and fluffy but isn't very happy. Cloud- An all white Pandafoxangel that has blue tinted wings and is verry hapy and fluffy. Snow- A pure white Pandafoxangel with white wings and is soft, but mean towards other Pandafoxangels Sky- A sky blue Pandafoxangel that like to fly around and is very fast. You can adopt any of these if you just ask. Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon tribes